


Праздники Готэма

by Lundo



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Drabble Sequence, Drama, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Out of Character, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 20:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12615084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lundo/pseuds/Lundo
Summary: Готэм — голодная пиявка, раковые метастазы, расползшиеся по всему телу, липкая паутина, болото, из которого не выбраться.





	1. Пасха

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан специально для fandom Force and Strength 2016.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринг/Персонажи: Барбара Кин, Джейсон Леннон/Барбара Кин  
> Категория: джен, гет  
> Жанр: драма  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Краткое содержание: Готэму нужны новые Боги, живые и страшные, и она станет одним из Них.  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: упоминание убийств, канонные смерти персонажей, религиозная тематика.

Лицом на Север, спиной к Готэму, висел Христос. Он странно смотрелся на фоне многоэтажек и труб, заводского дыма и высоких бизнес-центров и смиренно взирал на пустошь, которая заканчивалась бескрайней свалкой.

Взрослые без нужды не бывали на окраине, разве что несколько бедолаг, вынужденные свозить туда тонны мусора. А вот дети — те, за которыми не очень-то следили родители, которых мамы не ждали после школы к обеду, — из года в год открывали для себя увлекательный мир свалки. В их играх вторую жизнь обретали проколотые шины, заржавевшие якоря, поломанные стулья и ещё многие-многие вещи, представляющие интерес только для детей.

Христос приглядывал за детьми в любую погоду, даже той страшной зимой, когда снега навалило по колено, и его самого почти полностью запорошило, скрыв гвозди в ладонях и ступнях, набедренную повязку, смягчив жёсткие черты вечно страдающего лица.

В плохие дни, когда дул северный ветер, Христу приходилось дышать смрадом, исходившим от куч мусора. К его счастью, он был из камня, поэтому запах его не тревожил.

А потом очередной мэр, недавно избранный честным народом Готэма — города безграничных возможностей, как значилось в его предвыборной программе, — возмутился тем, что Христос оставлен в этом Богом забытом месте (как будто на Голгофе было иначе). На Пасху — так уж совпало — Он был снят с креста под пение хора, составленного из мальчиков с лучшими голосами, под взглядами тысяч прихожан и священников. Тогда-то Барбара впервые и увидела Его.

Она была, как принято говорить, хорошей девочкой. О её семье отзывались как об исключительно добропорядочной и набожной, а о школе, в которой она училась, — как о крайне приличной. Однако та встреча с Христом не возымела на неё никакого действия. С помойки несло нечистотами, Барбара мёрзла и вместо молитв о спасении всех смиренных жителей Готэма мысленно просила лишь об одном — чтобы всё это поскорее закончилось.

Один из священников, снимавший Христа, — кажется, молодой преподобный Джонсон, который всегда с потаённым удовольствием исповедовал и причащал юных прихожанок, — вдруг вскрикнул. Окаменевший лик Христа покраснел от крови — преподобный Джонсон порезался о старый гвоздь, насадил ладонь на покосившуюся шляпку. Это было красиво. Это было похоже на жертвоприношение, о котором Барбара читала в учебнике по истории.

Барбара перестаёт молиться, когда переезжает от родителей, и больше некому следить, насколько прилежно она общается с Богом. Обратиться к Нему с просьбой хочется лишь однажды — когда в нескольких шагах от неё умирает Джейсон. Барбара открывает рот, ладони начинают движение, стремясь друг к другу, но она вздрагивает и замирает. Молиться теперь — всё равно что пытаться заручиться поддержкой старой леди-кошатницы, которую игнорировала до этого дня. Барбара не верит в Бога, но точно знает — если Он есть, то точно не дурак, Он прибережёт силы для тех, кто регулярно таскает свою задницу на мессу. Для Барбары Кин у него чудес не припасено.

С того вечера Барбара снова начинает молиться. Она не открывает пропахших ладаном книг и не зубрит чужие слова, у которых вкус многовековой старости. Она говорит с Богом, рассказывает, чем занималась днём, и просит не оставлять.

С того вечера у Барбары появляется свой Бог. При жизни Его звали Джейсон Леннон.

— Чем ты хуже Христа? — спрашивает она. — Тем, что не позаботился о пиар-кампании? Тем, что не думал обращать в свою веру многих? Тем, что довольствовался одной лишь мной?

Барбара не читает газет и не даёт интервью. Ей хочется кричать от заголовков, окрестивших Джейсона маньяком, садистом, убийцей. Она не готова услышать это произнесённым вслух.

Барбара знает — Он был терпелив и заботлив с каждой девушкой, которая жила в Его доме, но ни одна из них не потрудилась понять Его. Он был готов сделать их равными Себе, создав по образу и подобию Своему, но не испугалась этого только Барбара.

И когда Барбара смирилась и приняла Его причастие — она всё ещё помнит вкус крови отца, которому всегда было на неё наплевать, и вкус остывающей плоти матери, называющей её поросёночком, — Он вместо неё взошёл на Голгофу. Позволил обвинить в убийствах, разрешил убить.

— Зачем ты оставил меня, Джейсон? — спрашивает Барбара.

Её Бог безмолвствует, но Барбара знает волю Его. Готэму нужны новые Боги, живые и страшные, и она станет одним из Них.


	2. День Памяти

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринг/Персонажи: Лайза, Фиш Муни, Кармайн Фальконе  
> Категория: гет  
> Жанр: драма  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Краткое содержание: когда Лайза впервые переступает порог дома Фальконе, она готовится жить долго и счастливо.  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: канонная смерть персонажа.

Когда Лайза впервые переступает порог дома Фальконе, она готовится жить долго и счастливо. Ей всего 20, и в её руках оказался лотерейный билет.

Она не знает, что умрёт через три месяца, и думает только о том, как скоро дон Фальконе полезет к ней под юбку. В том, что это случится, она не сомневается — стареющий мужчина приводит к себе красивую девушку, чем ещё это может закончиться? Уж точно не чтением Библии на ночь. Хотя кто знает — быть может, у него встаёт на Нагорную проповедь или на Откровение Иоанна Богослова?

Впрочем, какая ей разница — переживёт и перетерпит. В Готэме постоянно идёт война, даже когда на улицах тихо, и Лайза всего лишь выбирает одну из сторон. Хотя, если быть точнее, выбирают её: Фиш специально искала девушку, которая понравится Фальконе, которую он захочет, которой станет доверять. Только и нужно — слушаться Фиш и раздвигать ноги перед Фальконе по первому требованию. А потом, когда всё закончится, когда Лайза узнает необходимое и её отзовут с передовой, Фиш выполнит обещание и даст ей деньги, положение и своё покровительство. Лайза верит и смиряется с белыми закрытыми платьями (ей достаётся та ещё форма), уроками пения и зубрёжкой имён композиторов. Всё это — необходимая мишура, как декорации в школьном спектакле. У богатых свои фетиши. Лайзе они не по душе — она предпочла бы что-то более стандартное, знакомое, безопасное. Но её мнение никого не интересует, а дон Фальконе, очевидно, хочет, чтобы всё выглядело прилично.

Под присмотром Фиш Лайза учится иначе говорить, ходить, сидеть — она рождается заново, загоняет свою сущность поглубже, чтобы прежняя Лайза не появлялась в случайных взглядах, в небрежных жестах, в привычной улыбке.

Новая Лайза умеет смущаться и опускать глаза. Она придерживает широкую юбку платья, когда та взлетает, обнажая колени. Она любит музыку, часто мечтает и по-детски непосредственна. Старая Лайза ей завидует — и ненавидит.

Фиш заставляет свою подопечную придумать себе историю, и новая Лайза обрастает любящими родственниками и обзаводится собственной биографией, совершенно не похожей на реальность.

У Лайзы появляется возможность оценить дальновидность Фиш в первый же день работы у Фальконе. Тот спрашивает о семье, когда она приносит ему завтрак (бекон, два яйца и апельсиновый сок), и слушает — первый в её жизни. Прямой взгляд, отсутствие шуточек и дистанция, которую обычно не держат со шлюхами, сбивают с толку.

— Спасибо вам, Лайза, — мягко говорит он и только после этого берёт в руки вилку с ножом.

У богатых свои фетиши — напоминает себе Лайза, прикрывая дверь. Все следующие дни она внимательно наблюдает за Фальконе. Лайза готова к прикосновениям влажных ладоней, к дыханию старика, отдающему протухшей рыбой, — сколько ему? все шестьдесят? — и боится разве того, что он отдаст её своим людям.

Фальконе неизбежно вежлив. Он не предлагает присоединиться к нему за ужином и уважительно представляет всем, кто у него бывает. Лайза не знает, что ещё Фальконе говорит про неё за закрытыми дверями, но перед ней начинают снимать шляпу, отводить взгляд и обращаться «мэм». Лайза получает удовольствие даже от таких мелочей и тихо смеётся, когда остаётся одна. Она напоминает себе: скоро Фальконе наиграется в благопристойность, и всё закончится.

Когда она оступается и роняет поднос с завтраком — тарелка из тонкого фарфора, изящная чашка и молочник, ваза со сдержанной герберой летят вниз и красиво разбиваются у её ног, — Лайза понимает: cейчас начнётся.

— Лайза, вы в порядке? — он выходит из своего кабинета. Лайза успевает подумать, что у него красивый голос, как у молодого мужчины, и что раньше она ни разу не слышала, чтобы он кричал.

Она сидит, некрасиво подтянув ноги, пальцы дрожат, в руках — то, что осталось от кофейной чашки.

— Простите, я…

— Тихо, — Лайза чуть не смеётся. С этого слова, как ей казалось, всё и должно было начаться.

Она смиренно опускает глаза, он грузно опускается рядом. Тянет ладонь к её колену — она готова к этому, но слишком сильно сжимает осколки, пальцы становятся влажными от крови.

— Больно? — спрашивает он её как ребёнка, берёт за руки, поднимает и усаживает на низкую тахту.

Лайза качает головой и смотрит из-под опущенных ресниц, как он хлопочет возле аптечки, как обрабатывает ей ладонь, склоняясь слишком низко. Перекись щиплет, и он дует на кожу. Фальконе очень близко, и Лайза глубоко вдыхает. От него приятно пахнет кофе, одеколоном и чем-то ещё.

— Вы испачкали платье, Лайза, — говорит он, поднимая голову. У него выцветшие серые глаза и бережные пальцы.

— Я выстираю, дон Фальконе, и здесь всё уберу…

— Успокойтесь, Лайза.

Он целует её руку, касаясь губами раненой ладони, аккуратно, будто они дети, и он боится всё испортить; гладит её пальцы. И всё совсем не так, как Лайза ждала. Всё неправильно, ставит в тупик и вызывает ужас. Что он от неё хочет? Почему не трахнет наконец, чтобы Лайза перестала уже ждать? Неужели неясно, насколько её это пугает?

Фальконе бинтует ей руку и говорит что-то успокаивающее. Лайза чувствует себя собакой: мягкие прикосновения, интонации — и она уже готова расслабиться, даже поверить. Главное — не расплакаться.

Она не слышит ни слова из того, что говорит Фальконе: о войне, на которую сбежал добровольцем в семнадцать. О войне, которую был вынужден проработать в городе, — его мать тяжело болела. О тех, кто уходил с ним, кого он провожал, кто не вернулся. Быть может, он чувствует — она поглощена мыслями о себе — и потому настолько откровенен.

— Я сейчас очень жалкая? — она перебивает Фальконе, зная, что новая Лайза никогда бы так не сделала. Но ей нужно отвлечься, и почти всё равно, что он подумает.

Он замолкает и улыбается:

— Вы прекрасны.

Через два месяца он задушит её. По иронии — в День памяти. Фальконе нечасто ошибается в людях — Лайза и здесь становится исключением.

Она почти не сопротивляется, и Фальконе сильнее сжимает пальцы.

В конце концов, человек, становясь солдатом, отрекается от себя и теряет свою личность. Он боец. Лайза просто оказалась не на той стороне в Готэмской войне, не знающей перемирий.

Фальконе не сразу замечает, что сам перестаёт дышать — вместе с Лайзой. Она больше не двигается, он опускает её на ковёр и делает вдох.


	3. День Независимости

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринг/Персонажи: Фиш Муни; немного Кармайн Фальконе/Фиш Муни и Харви Буллок/Фиш Муни  
> Категория: джен, гет  
> Жанр: character study  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Краткое содержание: однажды Фиш Муни осознала, что наконец-то выросла даже из старого имени и теперь совсем не похожа на девочку, несколько лет назад сбежавшую из дома.  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: все герои являются совершеннолетними.

Имя — первое, что дал ей Кармайн. Нечаянный подарок на шестнадцатилетие, когда она впервые лично говорила с самим доном Фальконе.

— Как тебя зовут, детка?

Она ответила, стараясь ничем не выдать смущение и не отвести взгляд. У дона Фальконе — он уже тогда был хозяином города — властные яркие глаза и поставленный голос голливудского актёра.

— Это имя тебе не подходит, — он улыбнулся. — Оно обычное, а у тебя совсем другое будущее, я уверен.

Он замолчал, допил виски, кивнул каким-то своим мыслям и закончил, уже поднимаясь:

— Ты такая женственная и хрупкая, маленькая и немного мечтательная... Ты похожа на красивую рыбку, которую голыми руками не возьмёшь.

Больше она не вспоминала своё старое имя. Почти все звали её Муни, и она не возражала. А Кармайн — всегда Рыбкой.

Она стремительно вырастала из старых детских вещей, начала убивать, научилась пытать и не бояться боли, если это неизбежно. Всё лучше владела ножом и перечитала половину книг из библиотеки Кармайна. Набралась смелости и позвонила бабушке, та расплакалась при встрече. Привыкла называть Кармайна по имени и просыпаться с ним в одной постели. Полюбила дорогие ткани, оперную музыку, которую обожал Кармайн, устриц и долго целоваться.

Однажды она осознала, что наконец-то выросла и из старого имени и теперь совсем не похожа на девочку, несколько лет назад сбежавшую из дома.

На двадцатилетие Кармайн подарил ей клуб — большую красивую игрушку — и позволил взять себе людей. Он со смехом наблюдал, как она, не переставая, крутилась, забыв о сне, старалась и гордилась своим чистеньким клубом, который стал приносить деньги и превратился в её дом. Он присматривался к каждому, кто оказывался рядом с ней, и молчаливо одобрил Бутча, не отходившего от хозяйки ни на шаг.

Прошло пять лет, семь, десять. Она остригла волосы, у Кармайна после неё сменилось не меньше пяти любовниц — ни одна не продержалась так же долго. Ей снилось, как она занимает место Кармайна и не чувствует ни сожаления, ни грусти — только распирающую лёгкие радость. Она купила бабушке дом и подумывала, не перебраться ли и самой за город, но клуб к тому времени стал её жабрами, и Фиш просыпалась от кошмаров, стоило ей уснуть под другой крышей. Она набирала вес в городе, её начинали уважать и бояться, но она всё ещё оставалась Рыбкой. Не для всех, разумеется, только для самых близких друзей. Таким на несколько тоскливых осенних лет становится Харви Буллок.

Она выбирает его, потому что он коп и любит красивых женщин, которые слишком хороши для него. Он её ровесник и пока не готов смириться с потасканными шлюхами или серыми мышками. Фиш, с томными раскосыми глазами, в шуршащих платьях, кожей, пахнущей чем-то дорогим и незнакомым, снисходит до простого смертного, и он в ответ смотрит с искренним восхищением и не пытается назвать деткой. Неуклюже целует руку и обещает уладить недоразумение с одной из её девочек, попавшей в беду.

Она выбирает его, потому что он такой же сказочник, как она. Рассказывая о себе, Харви никогда не повторяет одну и ту же историю дважды.

— Знаешь, кто по-настоящему свободен? — спрашивает Фиш. Они отмечают её день рождения. Клуб заперт, у дверей ошивается Бутч.

— Никто, — Харви пожимает плечами. Он не снимает ни плаща, ни шляпы. Он единственный, кому это позволено в клубе Фиш.

— А больше прочих?

— Тот, о ком никто ничего не знает.

Фиш улыбается. В городе шепчутся, что Фальконе забрал её с панели; что она не человек и сбежала из тайной лаборатории; что люди Фальконе убили её семью, и он забрал её в свой дом маленькой девочкой; что она была маленькой бродяжкой и искусной воровкой. Фиш поощряет слухи. Правду о ней знают бабушка и Кармайн. Когда они умрут, она будет независима и свободна. Бабушку съедает рак, у неё вечно затуманенные от лекарств глаза. Кармайна она съест сама — от этой зависимости можно избавиться только так.

Харви молчит, и Фиш знает — она выбрала его, потому что они неплохо понимают друг друга.

— Что ты станешь делать, когда будешь свободной, Рыбка? — Харви пьян и добродушен.

— Радоваться жизни, сладкий. Разве не прекрасно принадлежать только себе?

— Ты феминистка, — подытоживает Харви. Он понимает больше, чем говорит, Фиш позволяет ему и это, смеётся и касается его руки.

Она выбрала его, потому что Харви меньше всего похож на Кармайна.


	4. Хэллоуин

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринг/Персонажи: Джим Гордон, ОЖП, Барбара Кин  
> Категория: джен  
> Жанр: character study  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Краткое содержание: Джим Гордон прекрасно понимает — он сам одно из чудовищ, в которых верил в детстве.

Джим Гордон как никто знает — чудовища не исчезают. Они не растворяются во мраке шкафа и не истаивают в темноте под кроватью. Джим знает даже больше — чудовища вырастают вместе с тобой.

Давным-давно — тогда он был просто Джимми с яркими веснушками на носу и щеках — у него была старшая сестра. Она носила рваные джинсы, небрежно собирала волосы в пучок, мечтала о пирсинге, красила ногти ярким лаком и помогала ему придумывать костюмы на Хэллоуин.

Джимми всегда намного от неё отставал: он только перешёл во второй класс, а Бетси уже исполнилось семнадцать. Она бегала на свидания, тайком от родителей пробовала курить и ходила на клёвые боевики. Она любила жевательную резинку со вкусом лайма и ананаса, разговаривать по телефону, их старого пса, не выносила розовый цвет, фотографироваться, запах гороха и запоем читала Лавкрафта. Джимми она не то чтобы очень любила, скорее симпатизировала ему: нечасто вредничала, не стучала родителям, почти никогда не посылала вместо себя в магазин и время от времени с удовольствием соглашалась с ним гулять. Он уже тогда понимал, что у всех старших братьев и сестёр свои причуды. И, несколько раз всё хорошенько обдумав и взвесив, решил: с Бетси ему в общем-то повезло. Пожалуй, серьёзный недостаток у неё был лишь один: Бетси мастерски пересказывала истории, вычитанные в тусклых книгах без картинок. Её стараниями чудовища, рождённые мифами и больной фантазией, становились ещё страшнее, будто бы заново появляясь на свет в Готэме. Пустые окна едва заметно светились мертвенно-голубым, вода в бухте не была спокойной даже в штиль — в глубине ворочались с бока на бок дети Ктулху, а ночь полнилась неуверенным шарканьем живых мертвецов.

Бетси рассказывала ровным негромким голосом о соседке, оставляющей на ночь челюсть в стакане с водой, о планах после школы, о том, как она хочет слетать в Японию, о слишком надоедливом парне, о чудовищах, которым ты уже попался, только родившись. Они всегда неподалёку — выжидают, чтобы как можно эффектнее высунуться из темноты и схватить за лодыжку.

Таким же спокойным голосом новый коп — Джимми ни разу не видел его раньше — сообщил о смерти Бетси. Попала под машину, когда возвращалась домой. От неё остался бумажный пакет с йогуртом, красными яблоками и блоком жвачки, целая комната вещей в полном беспорядке, незаправленная постель, деревянная расчёска с длинными рыжими волосами, открытый на днях флакон туалетной воды, семейные фото, на которых она обычно кривлялась, и Готэм с чудовищами, которых она поселила в родном городе.

Джим привычно вспоминает о сестре накануне Хэллоуина, хотя на самом деле в Готэме каждое утро — начало Дня всех святых. Джим давно не боится мертвецов и Ктулху. Его страшат ровный голос, которым обычно произносят самое важное, быстрые автомобили, которые исчезают в серых подворотнях с потрескавшимся, заляпанным кровью лобовым стеклом, порядочные люди, которые держат под рукой кухонный нож с острым лезвием и при необходимости пускают его в ход, и он сам. Джим тоскует по детству, когда зло было простым и понятным, когда не возникало сомнений, чего нужно бояться. Иногда Джим скучает по Бетси.

В гостиной, напротив окна, как напоминание висит мамино фото. Снимок старый — с него широко улыбается женщина, у которой двое детей. Сейчас — особенно когда на фото падает солнце — Джим порой вместо мамы видит сестру. Раньше они были очень похожи.

После смерти Бетси мама начала много молиться — каждую свободную минуту. Праздники дома стали скучны и однообразны, с книжных полок начали исчезать романы и детективы, в комнатах, в которых больше не бывало гостей, пахло смертью, пылью и ладаном. Отец теперь задерживался на работе, а Джим еле дождался окончания школы, чтобы уехать. Но Готэм — не тот город, в который можно было бы оставить и забыть.

Джим возвращается домой после нескольких лет писем и пары разговоров с отцом по Скайпу — интернет и мобильные телефоны мама считала изобретением дьявола. На вокзале Джим знакомится с Барбарой. Светит солнце, светятся её волосы, она улыбается, и Готэм в первые минуты не кажется враждебным и страшным.

Джим едет в машине по чистым улицам, которые узнаёт несмотря на долгую разлуку. Он совершенно спокоен, подъезжая к кладбищу — чувства к чудаковатым родителям, которые сначала были слишком заняты друг другом, затем их общей потерей и всегда забывали про него, давно законсервировались. Он думает о том, что они умерли так, как раньше мечтали — в один день. Думает о том, что отец продолжал любить маму, хотя с каждым годом это становилось всё сложнее — она верила в скорый Апокалипсис, пару раз чуть не переписала дом на главу какой-то секты. Однажды соседи даже вызвали полицию — она набросилась на детей, постучавших в дверь дома Гордонов на Хэллоуин. Кажется, отцу как-то удалось отделаться небольшим штрафом. После того случая мама больше не выходила одна и не открывала дверь.

Пришедшие на похороны шепчутся о том, что сын Гордонов не навещал родителей и сейчас проронил ни слезинки. Джим всё слышит, ему неловко и стыдно за себя, и он почти знает, как можно получить искупление, которого жаждет. Проверенный способ — не можешь спасти себя, тогда спасай других. Устраивайся медбратом, пожарником, копом.

Уже на следующий день он позвонит Барбаре, и она тут же согласится выпить с ним кофе.

Через несколько недель Джим почему-то начнёт ей доверять. Барбара, с невероятно горячей кожей, с губами, горчащими от кофе, и ласковыми словами, которых у неё в избытке, покажется настоящей и поверит в него — как Фома в Иисуса — и Джиму будет несложно стать таким, как она хочет. Он упакуется в костюм рыцаря Готэма — как в детстве на Хэллоуин.

Впрочем, даже Барбара ничего не сможет изменить. Несколько лет спустя Джим Гордон, детектив и гордость полиции Готэма, будет убивать и не испытывать по этому поводу практически никаких чувств. Не он первый, не он последний. Это правила жизни Готэма.

Джим Гордон прекрасно понимает — он сам одно из чудовищ, в которых верил в детстве. Карнавальный костюм, в который он облачается день за днём, может обмануть других, но не его самого. Джим снова спокоен. Он знает — Готэм не то место, где появляются рыцари, сражающие чудовищ.


	5. Рождество

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринг/Персонажи: Брюс Уэйн, Альфред Пенниуорт, упоминается Брюс Уэйн/Селина Кайл  
> Категория: джен, гет  
> Жанр: драма, UST  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Краткое содержание: Альфред не помнит, в какой момент начал по-другому смотреть на господина Брюса.  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: ООС, неграфичное убийство, все герои являются совершеннолетними.

  
— Вы ещё ребёнок, господин Брюс.

Или:

— Сперва вам нужно повзрослеть, господин Брюс.

Идеальный костюм, выверенные интонации и броня из слов. Сколько бы ни было господину Брюсу, пока Альфред называет его ребёнком, они в безопасности. И неважно, насколько господин Брюс вытянулся, неважно, что начал пользоваться бритвой — разумеется, опасной, и Альфред каждое утро внимательно смотрит на него, скользит взглядом по щекам и подбородку, наклоняясь, чтобы налить чай. Порезов нет, господин Брюс пахнет чистотой, мылом и зубной пастой.

Неважно, сколько прошло времени с тех пор, как Альфред остался с господином Брюсом один на один — в этом доме и чёртовой жизни. Когда неизвестный стреляет в мистера и миссис Уэйн, сиротой остаётся не только их сын, но и дворецкий.

Хороший слуга, хорошая гувернантка, хороший дворецкий — люди, которые добровольно стирают свои жизни, привычки, мечты, желания, растворяясь в жизни своих господ. Альфред не просто хороший — он отличный дворецкий.

Каждое утро начинается в одно и то же время, с одного и того же комплекса упражнений. Неважна погода, неважно самочувствие или желание. Утренняя тренировка и медитация — то, что необходимо закончить за час до момента, как господин Брюс проснётся.

Когда Альфред раздёргивает шторы в комнате господина Брюса, он снова помнит своё место, свой возраст и своё предназначение. Быть на шаг впереди, если требуется открыть дверь господину Брюсу, быть на шаг позади, если ему требуется сопровождение. Никогда рядом и наравне, никогда слишком близко, никаких прикосновений, кроме необходимых. Дисциплина, здравый взгляд на мир и правила хорошего тона — вот что важно.

Альфред не помнит, в какой момент начал по-другому смотреть на господина Брюса. Не помнит или не разрешает себе вспоминать. Точно не когда они впервые попали в тайную комнату покойного господина Уэйна, Альфред принялся крушить компьютер — в ладонь удобно ложился пыльный молоток, а металлические внутренности покорно прогибались под ударами, расходились провода. Господин Брюс, оттолкнув от старой железяки, почти обнял его.

Быть может, это случилось после одного из дней рождений господина Брюса Альфред нашёл его спящим на ковре возле камина? Одежда была брошена на пол, в камине тлели угли, господин Брюс и Селина Кайл, которая появлялась в этом доме как кошка — без приглашения, залезая в окно, — были совершенно обнажены. Альфред отвёл глаза, не смотрел на переплетённые тела, на светлую кожу в мурашках, на то, как господин Брюс бережно обнимал эту воровку. Когда он накрыл их кашемировым пледом, Селина, не стесняясь своей наготы, открыла кукольные круглые глаза и, улыбнувшись ему, поцеловала господина Брюса в висок.

Или когда он впервые зашивал господина Брюса? Все эти игры в справедливость начались слишком рано, но не в его силах было остановить господина Брюса. Он опустился на колени. Слишком яркий свет, слишком яркая кровь, слишком густой её запах — ничего нового, всё как раньше, когда он служил в армии. Господин Брюс был неестественно бледным. Ни один из них не произнёс ни слова, но Альфред чувствовал, как тот дрожит. Кровь запеклась некрасивыми разводами под грубыми чёрными стежками, к которым очень хотелось прикоснуться губами.

Или когда он впервые убил ради господина Брюса? Мечты, жажда защитить нуждающихся и наказать тех, кто верил во вседозволенность, завели его слишком далеко. Когда Альфред выстрелил в мальчика, видевшего лицо господина Брюса — маска упала в самый неподходящий момент, — он понял, что знал: однажды это случится.

Канун Рождества, с неба падает редкий снег, он тает, ложась на асфальт и тело мальчика. Тот улыбается — его похоронят с этой улыбкой, — а господин Брюс перешагивает через него и кладёт руки Альфреду на плечи:

— Так было нужно, ты же понимаешь? Он бы донёс на меня.

— Да, господин Брюс, — отзывается Альфред.

Они уходят раньше, чем приезжает полиция. Дома их ждёт ель, последние приготовления перед рождественским приёмом и обмен подарками — на Рождество Альфред позволяет себе сделать подарок господину Брюсу. Впрочем, на этот раз подарок вручён накануне.


	6. Новый год

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринг/Персонажи: Пингвин, Джим Гордон  
> Категория: джен, слэш  
> Жанр: character study  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Краткое содержание: на Новый год Пингвин отступает от своих правил и, выпивая первый бокал шампанского, загадывает желание: он хочет себе Джима Гордона.  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: ООС, неграфичные смерти персонажей.

Глупцом был тот, кто сказал, будто убийство что-то в тебе меняет. Не реже раза в неделю ты ешь прожаренный бифштекс — и это хорошо. Когда тебе скучно, ты платишь смотрителю, чтобы покормить тигров в городском зоопарке, вдыхая запахи дикого животного и ещё кровящего мяса — и это приятно. Если хочешь, ты, не задумываясь, вызываешь компанию по отлову бродячих собак, ничуть не интересуясь, что случится дальше с псиной, задремавшей напротив твоего дома, — и это нормально. Так почему убийство человека — зачастую более глупого, чем дворняга, — должно что-то менять?

Впервые Пингвин убивает почти случайно — старого рыбака, который оказался в ненужном месте в ненужное время. Это до удивления легко. Чужое тело съёживается у его ног, крови совсем немного, и глаза не закрываются, как у сломанной куклы. Пингвин с любопытством наблюдает, как человек, деревенея, становится трупом, и теперь никто не в силах это исправить. Впрочем, интерес пропадает, как только Пингвин дожёвывает бутерброд, заимствованный у бедняги. Аккуратно, как учила мама, Пингвин промокает рот носовым платком и уходит прочь от берега. Он не может сказать, что ему понравилось — скорее он не почувствовал ничего необычного. Как после сытного ужина.

С тех пор Пингвин не понимает особого отношения к человеческой жизни. Есть твоя жизнь и жизни тех, кого ты любишь, — ценны только они. Он силится объяснить это Джиму Гордону — одному из немногих нормальных, кто прижился в Готэме. Но Джим смотрит дикими глазами, дёргается, стоит лишь прикоснуться, и цепляется за добродетель, будто она в силах его спасти. «Каждый достоин справедливости, — говорит он чужие слова, в которые не верит. — Никто не заслужил смерти из-за угла. Всё должно быть по закону, честно». У него воспалённые глаза, потрескавшиеся губы и дрожащие нервные пальцы. Он готов сорваться на крик, если с ним начать спорить.

Джим часто приходит к Пингвину. Каждый раз он что-то просит, требует — не для себя, разумеется, во имя Высшей Правды. Но Пингвин приближается к нему, насколько тот позволяет, заглядывает в лицо и видит — Джим точно такой же. Пингвин чувствует запах отчаянного страха и ждёт, когда Джим сделает первый шаг. Он напряжён и красив — как скульптура, картина, танец, песня, — балансирующий на краю ещё не совершённого убийства.

Пингвин щедро расточает свои милости, чувствуя себя Сантой, заглянувшим к хорошему мальчику на Новый год. Он делится своей властью, своим могуществом в долг, зная, что однажды толкнёт Джима к пропасти.

Пингвин не привык спешить. Сейчас он терпеливо ждёт, когда Джим сам всё увидит, когда Пингвин сможет ему всё рассказать. На самом деле мир прост. В нём нет ни справедливости, ни правды, в нём нет даже добра и зла — ничего, только ты и твоя выгода. Лишь череда хозяев, рядом с которыми у тебя начинается новая жизнь — как первого января, только без ёлки, игрушек и прочей праздничной мишуры. И максимум, что в твоих силах — стать хозяином самому.

Джим долго держится — настоящий боец — прежде чем пустить пулю в лоб тому, на кого ему указали. Пингвин жмурится от счастья, переживая острое возбуждение. Джим теперь такой, как он, и больше не станет противиться его дружбе. Пингвин тянет к нему руки, как отец к блудному сыну, как Спаситель к своим ученикам. Но Джим оказывается всё ещё не готов. Он кричит и вновь уходит, оставляя Пингвина наедине с его ожиданием.

На Новый год Пингвин садится за стол, замечая любимые овощные рулеты и свиные рёбра — мама всегда старается его баловать. На Новый год Пингвин отступает от своих правил и, выпивая первый бокал шампанского, загадывает желание: он хочет себе Джима Гордона. В конце концов, тот всё равно падёт, так почему не сейчас?

Через несколько месяцев Джим будет смотреть, как Пингвин избивает Тео Галавана, а затем поднимет револьвер и выстрелит.


	7. День святого Валентина

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринг/Персонажи: Харви Буллок, ОЖП, немного Харви Буллок/ОЖП  
> Категория: джен, гет  
> Жанр: драма  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Краткое содержание: под конец жизни Харви Буллоку повезло — отправили в командировку подальше из Готэма.  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: смерть персонажа.

День святого Валентина заканчивается на вонючей станции подземки. Харви останавливается, с удовлетворением смотрит на часы — потасканные, как шлюха, поцарапанные, отцовские — и кивает самому себе, когда стрелка щёлкает и, двигаясь с трудом, как пьяница со стажем, начинает отсчитывать новые сутки.

Харви одёргивает рукав и осматривается. Он уже накружил по этой демонами благословенной подземке: маршруты и линии, экспресс- и местные поезда. Пару раз Харви уехал не туда, доверившись надписям на пузатых безликих вагонах. Приходилось возвращаться и начинать всё сначала. В голову лезли ненужные воспоминания. Когда Харви был совсем мальчишкой, он читал книжку о старой суке, которая никак не могла взять след. Харви помнил, у неё гноились подслеповатые глаза, одна из лап была перебита и срослась кое-как — он давился слезами, когда представлял всё это, такой дурной был. А вот чем всё кончилось, не помнил. То ли сама сдохла, то ли пристрелил кто из жалости.

В паре шагов беззубый грязный старик жует неаппетитный бургер. Бумага промаслилась и не прячет пятен подсохшего соуса, чая и ещё чего-то,похожего на блевотину. Харви чувствует запах мочи, бекона и спёртый аромат мяса, которое начинает портиться.

Харви закрывает глаза. Жарко. Чтобы отвлечься от звенящего гудения ламп — как в операционной; подземка вообще как пародия на больницу: муторное ожидание, от которого хочется жрать, светлая плитка, яркий свет. Чтобы отвлечься от липкого пота на лбу, который печально впитывает старая шляпа, Харви думает о красотке Салли, новенькой у Фиш Муни.

Красоткой Салли считает разве что Харви. Ей за тридцать, и она сама приехала в Готэм — наверное, единственная за последние лет пятнадцать, смешливая, с гладкой кожей, восхитительно узкой задницей, сиськами, мягче всякой подушки, и хорошим домашним запахом. Лежал бы сейчас у неё под тёплым боком, как телёнок рядом с мамкой, слушал бы её россказни о родне, которую перестрелял съехавший с катушек сосед, а когда бы надоело — засосал её, да и пошёл на новый круг.

«Засосал» не то слово, которое подходит Салли. Но Харви не тот человек, который много думает о словах. Если только не ждёт поезд метро.

Ему почему-то вспоминается, как Фиш при нём ела устрицы — со смаком высасывала податливые влажные блестящие тельца, промокала губы салфеткой. За спиной плотоядно улыбался Бутч. Кто-то говорил, у устриц вкус — как у киски уставшей танцевать цыпочки. Быть может, и так, но Харви не понимает, как можно променять горячую девочку на дорогущее говно.

— Вот бы сейчас домой, к Салли, — снова думает Харви, против воли глядя, как вонючий старик доедает свой бургер, как лошадь прихватывая хлеб губами.

Ему, этому старику, повезло: он никогда не видел Готэм, и у Готэма нет власти над ним. Готэм не зовёт во снах, не мерещится в каждой улице, не тянет к себе, как крысу — волшебная дудочка. Этот старик может спокойно жить и спокойно сдохнуть вдалеке от города, в котором небо всегда затянуто тучами, а люди начинают сходить с ума или разлагаться ещё при жизни.

Готэм — голодная пиявка, раковые метастазы, расползшиеся по всему телу, липкая паутина, болото, из которого не выбраться.

Харви уехал из города двое суток назад, и он знает — теперь, когда все дела закончены, надо возвращаться как можно скорее. Он цепной пёс Готэма на длинном поводке, натянутом до предела. Харви почти чувствует, как душит ошейник, как не хватает дыхания, и завтра будет только хуже.

Он закрывает глаза и думает о Салли, такой сладкой, как шоколадка на чёртов День Валентина, такой глупой — сама приехала в Готэм, ну надо же.

Харви наконец-то слышит поезд. Шум нарастает, переходит в вибрацию, камень мелко дрожит под ногами, а плитка на стене податливо отражает крупные приближающиеся огни. Харви видит в одном из них — круглом и отстранённом, как луна, — лик древнего бога Донна и радостно шагает ему навстречу.

Он всего лишь старый алкоголик-ирландец, который жил кое-как: как придётся, как позволят. Погано жил, если уж начистоту, но под конец жизни вот повезло — отправили в командировку подальше из Готэма. Только дурак бы не воспользовался этой возможностью. А Харви не дурак, о нет. Харви Буллок, который больше никогда не вернётся в Готэм, не был дураком.


End file.
